Min overkliga verklighet
by FEverdeen
Summary: Efter Katniss och Peetas vinst i Hungerspelen väntar ett lyxigt liv hemmavid. Peeta och Katniss fortsätter mer eller mindre som ett par... Det här är endast om vad som händer vid nästa slåtter. Fatta eld och Revolt är inte inblandat på något sätt.
1. Chapter 1

**Min overkliga verklighet, kapitel 1**

Jag stirrade apatiskt in i spegeln. De tjocka byxor som min far ägt innan mig hade nu slitits sönder på knäna och den röd-rutiga skjortan var smutsig av jord. Ansiktet var blankt av svett och det långa, bruna håret hängde i en sliten fläta över hennes vänstra axel.

Det var slåtterdag. Jag var inte orolig för mig, för jag kunde inte bli vald igen när jag redan deltagit i Hungerspelen en gång. Jag var orolig för Prim. _Om _hon skulle väljas, vem skulle då ska hennes plats? Skulle de skicka ut lilla, försynta Prim i skogen? Hon skulle inte ens klara sig på träningarna. Och Gale, han kunde väljas ut för sista gången i år. Tankarna gjorde så att det vred till i magen på mig.

''Du måste tvätta dig, Katniss'' Min mor sökte ögonkontakt med mig, men jag tittade inte upp. Jag ville inte gå dit. Att se någon väljas ut till det som hon gick igenom för ett år sen. Att de i huvudstaden ens kunde roa sig av att se människor torteras och dödas, både fysiskt och psykiskt fick mig att må illa. Jag visste att jag och Peeta skulle bli tvungna att intervjuas.

Jag svarade inte på min mors ord, utan gick direkt och tvättade mig. Mamma hade bytt till sig en ny klänning åt mig. Den var vit som snö, v-ringad och slutade precis vid mina knän. Den måste ha kostat henne massvis med mjölk och ost, för den var riktigt fin, och dessutom skön.

Jag flätade om håret flera gånger för att få flätan att se bra ut och ligga bra, men det blev inte bra hur många gånger jag än försökte.

''Kom, så hjälper jag dig'' Prim log mot mig och hänvisade mig till hennes säng.

Jag svarade med ett leende och satte mig framför henne.

Tillslut så hade Prim gjort två flätor och snurrat dom så att det blev två knutar på mitt bakhuvud. Jag trivdes inte alls med uppsättningen, men Prim hade gjort sitt bästa, och jag ville inte få henne att känna sig dålig, så jag lät det vara så.

Ingen sa något, men vi visste att det var dags att gå. Den dystra stämningen låg som ett lock över distrikt 12.

Vi gick in mot staden där jag och mamma fick gå åt ett håll och Prim åt det andra. Jag såg Peeta stå vid sin familj. Vi hade inte pratat på några månader. Jag hade saknat honom, väldigt mycket. Veligt gick jag mot honom och till slut stod jag bakom honom. Han verkade inte märka något, så jag harklade mig. Han vände sig hastigt om och jag tittade in i hans blå ögon.

''Hej!'' Sa jag och försökte dölja hur gärna jag ville kasta mig om hans hals och berätta hur mycket jag saknat honom.

''Katniss! Hej!'' Han blev verkligen glad av att se mig och innan jag hunnit blinka så stod jag i Peetas varma famn.

''Hur är det?'' Undrade jag när han släppt mig.

''Det rullar väl på, antar jag. Med dig då?'' Han log brett och varmt mot mig och jag blev varm i hela kroppen.

Innan jag hunnit svara så hade de dragit igång allting framme på scenen. Jag stod tätt intill Peeta. Egentligen borde jag gå bort till mor, men just nu uppskattade jag Peeta så mycket mer än mor. Jag misstänkte att han också fick flashbacks, för han såg vettskrämd ut, precis som förra året då hans namn ropats upp, och han insett att han skulle delta i Hungerspelen.

Namnet på flickan som blivit utvald att representera Distrikt 12 i Hungerspelen gick upp på scenen. Hon kunde inte ha varit så mycket äldre än Prim. Hon såg vettskrämd ut där hon stod och fick svara på några korta frågor.

''Nej, nu är det dags för pojkarna!'' Den i år lila-håriga kvinnan trippade fram till skålen med killarnas namn. Utan att tveka ropade hon upp namnet, och mitt hjärta stannade.

''Gale Hawthorne!''

...

Lämna gärna en liten kommentar med kritik!:)  
Kram!:)


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy!

Kapitel 2

Mitt hjärta stannade för några sekunder. Det kunde inte vara sant. De kunde inte ha dragit hans namn. Han hade inte blivit lottad på alla år hans namn funnits på lapparna. Men i år, hans sista år..

Jag stod inte ut med tankarna av vad Gale skulle få gå igenom. Utan att tänka mig för så föll mitt ansikte mot Peetas högra axel. Jag kunde inte stoppa tårarna. Peeta sa ingenting, han förstod hur jobbigt det var för mig. Han strök sin hand på min rygg och jag började bara gråta med utav det. Jag hörde hur någon, eller några klampade mot mig och Peeta där vi stod bland folkmassan. Jag tittade upp och såg tre fredsväktare stå framför oss.

''Ni ska upp på scenen. Effie ska intervjua er.'' Fredsväktaren hade gravallvarlig röst och varken jag eller Peeta gjorde motstånd. Vi visste att det var lönlöst. Vi tog oss upp på scenen och Effie applåderade när hon tagit emot oss.

''Hur känns det? Att stå här? På just _den här_ scenen började allt. Erat nya liv'' Effie var väldigt entusiastisk och nästan hoppade av iver. Varken jag eller Peeta visste vad vi skulle säga, men till slut tog Peeta på sig frågan och svarade.

''Jag vet inte riktigt vad jag ska svara på den frågan. Jag är väldigt glad att jag och Katniss vann, trots allt. Och under Hungerspelen så blev vi väldigt nära vänner, och det är vi fortfarande.'' Peeta var väldigt nervös, men han hanterade situationen bra. Han sa inget om det förhållande vi hade när vi fått återvända till Distrikt 12. När vi fått komma tillbaks till våra hem så umgicks vi ganska mycket, och vi var väl kanske tillsammans. Det var komplicerat, ingen hade riktigt tid för den andre, hade det känts som. Men en sak visste jag, jag älskade Peeta. Fast han visste inte om det, och jag visste inte hur jag skulle säga det. Tänk om han inte kände likadant för mig längre? Tänk om han gått vidare och blivit kär i någon annan? Nej, jag vågade inte ta risken att berätta för Peeta.

''Bara vänner? Enligt det jag såg på TV:n och rykten så blev ni mer än vänner.'' Effie log stort mot oss.

''Vi är bara vänner'' Svarade jag snabbt och jag såg i ögonvrån hur Peeta slängde en snabb blick på mig.

Intervjun fortsatte och jag och Peeta svarade lydigt på de larviga frågor som Effie ställt oss.

Fredsväktarna ledde mig vidare och jag skulle få träffa Gale, det kunde bli sista gången.

Gale befann sig i det rummet som dom slängt in mig i. Jag sa inte hej eller något, utan jag slängde mig bara om halsen på honom.

''Snälla, Gale… Försök att vinna…'' Viskade jag mot hans hals. Den välbekanta värmen från Gales kram spred sig i min kropp.

''Du vet att jag kommer göra mitt bästa..'' Han sa det högt och jag kunde höra på hans röst att han var nära att börja gråta.

Dörren öppnades och en fredsväktare kom in för att ta mig ifrån Gale.

''Jag älskar dig, Katniss!'' Hörde jag honom säga just när dörren stängdes. Jag hade inte fått säga att jag älskade honom också. Tänk om han inte skulle komma tillbaks till distriktet och jag hade inte fått säga till honom att jag älskade honom också.

Jag kände att jag var tvungen att gå förbi bageriet där Peeta höll hus. Jag behövde i stort sett inte göra mer än att kliva innanför dörren så stod jag snyftandes i Peetas famn. Utan att säga ett ljud så föste han mig framför sig och hänvisade mig in i ett annat rum. Jag misstänkte att det var hans rum.

''Hur är det?'' Hans röst var mjuk och allvarlig på samma gång. Han tittade på mig och jag visste att jag inte var särskilt fin vid det här laget. Men Peeta hade sett mig när jag såg som värst ut. Jag pratade ut om alla mina känslor för Gales plats i Hungerspelen. Peeta satt bara och lyssnade och när jag pratat klart så la han armen om mig och höll om mig. Han pressade sina läppar mot min panna och lovade mig att allt skulle bli bra, jag behövde bara hålla ut.

...

Förlåt för dåligt slut, men kapitlet blev rätt lång och jag visste inte riktigt hur jag skulle få till slutet..  
Lämna gärna en kommentar!


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Jag vaknade av att det var varmt. Ruskigt varmt. Jag kände att någon höll om mig och jag vände mig om. Det var Peeta som höll om mig. Vänta nu… Hade jag sovit hos honom? Vad var det här? Hade jag inte gått hem igår kväll?

''Peeta..?'' Jag hoppas på att min hesa viskning skulle väcka honom.

''Ehm… Va? Katniss?'' Peeta öppnade ögonen långsamt släppte allt eftersom taget han hade om mig.

''Vad gör jag här?'' Jag var lite upprörd. Mor och Prim var hemma och var antagligen oroliga för mig, så låg jag hemma hos Peeta och sov!

''Du somnade igår kväll och du sov så hårt att det inte gick att väcka dig… Så jag lät dig sova kvar här… Jag ber om ursäkt om du inte ville det.'' Peeta menade det han sa, jag visste det. För Peeta var inte en sån person som ljög.

''Det är okej… Men jag måste hem så fort som möjligt och berätta för mor och Prim att jag är okej.'' Jag satte mig upp och då satte sig Peeta också upp.

''Jag följer med dig. Det var länge sen vi var med varandra och verkligen gjorde något.'' Peetas ögon var varma av kärlek. Om det var kärlek som i kärlek eller kärlek som i vänskap visste jag inte, men hans ögon var fyllda av kärlek. Som svar log jag mot honom. Peeta ställde sig upp, tog min hand och gjorde ett försök att få mig att ställa mig upp.

''Kom, vi måste äta frukost.'' Peetas röst var fortfarande morgonhes, och på något sätt så gav den hesa rösten mig kraft att ställa mig upp. Det började snurra i huvudet om att jag kanske skulle få hembakat bröd till frukost. Men sen tänkte jag att jag inte skulle tänka så, ifall jag inte skulle få det. Men hembakat bröd fick jag. Små frallor som innehöll russin och solrosfrön. Och eget smör bjöd han på också. Det var den godaste frukosten jag ätit i hela mitt liv.

''Smakar det bra?'' Peetas leende var varmt och det smittade, för hela jag blev varm inombords.

''Jaa!'' Jag gjorde ett försök att le, men med munnen full av bröd så var det inte så lätt.

''Det är jag som har bakat det.'' Han lät stolt och log triumferande.

Vi åt upp frukosten och tillslut var vi hemma hos mig. Peeta gick och satte sig i kökssoffan då jag letade rätt på mor. Hon och Prim låg och sov.

''Jag är hemma, mor.'' Sa jag högt och hon vaknade med ett ryck.

''Mmmh..''

''Jag och Peeta är ute idag.'' Jag var osäker på om hon verkligen uppfattade vad jag sa.

Samma svar som innan. Jag sa inget mer, istället gick jag ut ur rummet och tog Peeta i armen och gick ut genom dörren.

''Vad ska vi göra då?'' Undrade Peeta.

''Jag vet. Kom.'' Min röst var ovanligt ljus och jag kände hur hela jag började skaka av lycka och saknad. ''Vi ska på andra sidan av stängslet.'' Peeta svarade med något som jag inte kunde tyda. Men vi kröp under stängslet och började gå bort mot kullarna där jag och Gale brukade sitta.

När vi var framme så la jag mig ner i gräset, blundade och släppte allt för en minut eller två. Efter att nästan ha somnat så öppnade jag ena ögat, men såg inte Peeta. Jag vred på huvudet för att se om han låg bredvid mig, och det gjorde han. Jag tror att han märkte att jag tittade på honom, för han vred också på sitt huvud och tittade rakt in i mina ögon.

''Du, Katniss..?'' Han vände bort huvudet och tittade upp i himlen igen.

''Vad är det?'' Jag tittade också upp i himlen.

''Det du sa… Igår… På intervjun. Är det sant?'' Peetas röst var ostabil och helt plötsligt lät han väldigt osäker.

''Vad?'' Jag försökte komma på vad det var jag sagt, men inget verkade som det han pratade om.

''Är vi… Är vi bara vänner?'' Peetas röst darrade verkligen och jag visste inte vad jag skulle svara. Skulle jag berätta vad jag kände?

''Jag vet inte. Vad tycker du?'' Min röst var en aning stadigare än Peetas, men inte mycket. Det dröjde ungefär en minut tills att jag fick Peetas svar.

''Katniss.. Jag säger som jag sa på tåget när vi åkte hem från huvudstaden. Jag vill inte glömma. Det som hände mellan oss på arenan, det som hände när vi kom hem. Jag kan inte släppa det. Jag vet att min familj hatar faktumet att jag är kär i dig, men jag kan inte göra något åt det. Jag är så obeskrivligt kär i dig, Katniss.'' Det var som att Peeta fick en rejäl kur av inre styrka, för hans röst darrade inte. Det var som att han förberett sig för att säga den repliken.

''Jag älskar dig, Peeta.'' Var det enda jag kunde få fram. Och det var nog. För jag älskade Peeta på alla sätt, verkligen.

''Men… Hur ska vi göra då? Jag jobbar i bageriet, min familj klarar inte av att jag älskar dig och du måste försörja din familj…'' Peeta fick det verkligen att låta hopplöst. Som att vi var olyckligt kära i varandra.

''Du har väl lediga stunder? Som nu? Och ja, jag behöver försörja mor och Prim, men det kommer gå bra. Jag vill vara med dig, Peeta.'' Jag menade verkligen det jag sa. Jag ville inget annat än att vara med Peeta. Jag kände verkligen att jag kunde dela mitt liv med honom. På riktigt.

''Kärleken är starkare än allt…'' Mumlade han.

''Jag vet. Och jag tror att vi kan klara det här.'' Nu var det min tur att få inre styrka, för jag tvekade inte en sekund och jag kände mig stark.

Solen stekte och det luktade gräs. Det kändes så rätt att ligga här i gräset med honom. Jag kände hur Peetas hand vidrörde min, och han flätade in sina fingrar i mina.

''Vi kommer klara det här, Katniss. Jag är helt säker på det.'' Viskade han. Och jag trodde på honom, jag gjorde verkligen det.

Hastigt satte jag mig upp.

''Jag måste gå och jaga. Annars har vi ingen kvällsmat…'' Jag ville verkligen inte lämna honom. Jag ville ligga på kullarna förevigt. Det var som att alla mina problem försvunnit för en stund.

''Du kan få lite bröd av mig'' Erbjöd sig Peeta.

''Åh! Gärna! Tack så jättemycket!'' Jag kände mig så lycklig inombords, och jag la mig ner i gräset igen.

''Kom här.'' Sa Peeta och nickade mot hans bröst. Jag tvekade inte en sekund, la mig nära honom och lät mitt huvud vila mot hans bröst.

Jag kände hur Peetas hjärta slog och jag njöt verkligen av stunden. Jag önskade att jag kunde ha det såhär förevigt. Vi låg på kullen ända tills det blev för kallt för att vara ute, och då gick vi till bageriet, Peeta gav mig en stor, nygräddad limpa som jag skulle få ta med mig hem och bjuda mor och Prim på.

''Hejdå!'' Jag log brett mot Peeta som drog mig mot sig och det verkade som att han aldrig skulle släppa mig.

''Hejdå, Katniss'' Viskade han. Tillslut släppte han och jag gav honom en snabb kyss på kinden innan jag lämnade honom utanför bageriet.

...

Lämna gärna en kommentar!


	4. Chapter 4

Hejsan alla underbara!

Jag kommer att börja skriva ur Peetas, Gales(och andras) perspektiv. I vanliga fall skriver jag ju ur Katniss perspektiv, och det kommer jag självklart att fortsätta göra. Om det inte står något om vems perspektiv det är i början så är det ur Katniss perspektiv, står det något om vems det är så är det ur den personens perspektiv!

Fortsätt läsa och ta hand om er!:)

Kapitel 4, Peetas perspektiv.

En örfil. Ytterligare en örfil. Det sved.

''Du träffar inte flickan från sömmen igen!'' Min mors ord träffade mig som ett slag i magen. ''Bara för att ni vann hungerspelen och troddes vara ett par så betyder inte det att ni är det!'' Hon var verkligen upprörd och alla hennes ord om Katniss ekade i mitt huvud.

''Men… Vi är ju ett par…'' Jag visste verkligen inte vad jag skulle säga och förmodligen så tyckte mor att jag var en mes, en förlorare. En relativt rik familj, som vi, skulle definitivt inte ha kärleksaffärer med folk från sömmen. Men jag kunde inte göra något åt det. Jag var förälskad i Katniss, och jag hade varit det i flera år nu. Och efter allt vi gått igenom skulle jag absolut inte kunna släppa henne.

''Men kära, lilla Peeta…'' Mammas röst blev helt plötsligt mjuk som sammet och jag blev väldigt förvånad. '' Det är vad hon vill… Det är klart att hon från sömmen vill vara med dig… Du är rik, du ser bra ut, du skulle kunna försörja henne. Tro mig, jag vet hur hon tänker.''

Jag svarade inte mors hårda ord. Jag vände på klacken och störtade ut genom dörren. Jag skulle inte komma tillbaks. Inte idag, i alla fall. Ingen skulle hindra mig från att vara med Katniss, ingen.

Egentligen borde jag kanske gå och prata med Katniss, hon behövde säkert prata ut. Imorgon började hungerspelen och jag visste hur mycket ångest hon hade över Gale. Det gjorde verkligen ont att se Katniss må så dåligt. Även om hon försökte att inte visa det, så såg jag det. Det var som att… Må dåligt själv, ja. För att Katniss var så stor del av mitt liv nu, och hennes känslor gick alltid ut över mig. Men jag gick inte dit. Jag klarade inte av det. Jag visste inte vad jag skulle säga till henne. För vad jag än skulle säga skulle bli fel. På något sätt. Vi hade bestämt att vi skulle gå och se åtminstone starten på hungerspelen imorgon.

De dagarna i arenan var hemska, men de hade ju förändrat mitt liv på många sätt. De hade fått mig att nästan dö, men bara nästan. Nu i efterhand så var jag väl lite glad över att jag deltagit i hungerspelen. Utan hungerspelen så hade inte jag och Katniss lärt känna varandra. Då hade jag fortfarande varit ''pojken som gav mig bröd'' för henne, men det är jag inte längre. Eller, åtminstone inte bara pojken som gav henne bröd. Jag var väl hennes pojkvän, eller något i den stilen. Och det hade jag inte varit utan hungerspelen. Utan hungerspelen så hade jag fortfarande bara fått se henne gå hem från skolan, och ibland möta hennes blick.

Jag började gå bort mot sömmen. Jag skulle inte besöka Katniss, jag skulle gå runt och kolla, bara för att ha gjort det, liksom.

I sömmen var det smutsigt och husen såg förfallna ut. Jag började nynna på någon melodi som dök upp i huvudet.

Ur vissa hus stack det ut några huvuden när jag förbi. Vissa gav mig också underliga blickar. Folk undrade väl vad bageri-pojken gjorde i sömmen.

Jag visste inte vart jag skulle gå, men till sist kom jag fram till att jag skulle gå till kullarna där jag och befunnit oss dagen innan. Jag la mig ner på rygg och föreställde mig att Katniss låg bredvid mig. Tillslut så somnade jag och trots min mors utbrott så somnade jag med ro i själen.


	5. Chapter 5

Nejmen hejsan alla mina underbara läsare!

Det börjar kännas i luften att våren närmar sig Umeå och jag får värsta skriv-kickarna, kan sitta i flera timmar och bara skriva. Hoppas att ni också känner så, fast ni kanske inte skriver? Ni kanske fotar eller ritar? Hur som helst, så hoppas jag att ni har det bra och att ni också får alla dessa underbara vårkänslorna!:)

Kapitel 5.

Jag vaknade av Prims gälla skrik. I panik öppnade jag ögonen och satte mig hastigt upp. Jag såg hur Prim trevade efter kroppskontakt. Utan att säga något så kröp hon mot mig och la sitt huvud mot mitt bröst. Jag förstod att hon haft en mardröm.

''Vad hände…?'' Viskade jag försiktigt i hennes änglablonda hår.

''Gale… Han… Han blev dödad…'' Prim stammade och jag hörde hur nära hon var på att börja gråta.

''Det var bara en dröm. Det var bara en dröm, Prim. Gale kommer att klara sig.'' Jag visste själv hur liten chansen att Gale också skulle vinna var, men jag trodde att mina chanser att vinna var hopplösa, och Gale var mycket snabbare och smartare än mig, så han kunde faktiskt vinna. Prim slet sig hastigt ur min famn.

''Så sa du då också!'' Prim fräste åt mig och man kunde inte tro att en halv minut tidigare hade hon suttit och nästan gråtit. ''Så sa du förra året också! Att de inte skulle välja mig! Men det gjorde dom! Dom drog mig!'' Prims röst blev högre och högre och hennes ögon blev svartare och svartare.

''Men ändå så åkte inte du till huvudstaden, slogs på arenan eller representerade Distrikt 12. Jag gjorde det åt dig, och jag vann. Här sitter vi båda nu, lyckliga och oskadda, ellerhur, Prim?'' Jag försökte att kontrollera det argsinta lejon inom mig som bara ville ryta. Att Prim sagt så hade gjort mig upprörd.

''Katniss… Anar du ens hur dåligt jag mådde medans du var borta? Jag mår fortfarande dåligt. Att se dig så som jag såg dig då… Kändes så fel… Du var alltid blodig, och flera gånger var du nära att dö… Förstår du vad jag gick igenom?'' Prims nyliga ilska förvandlades till gråt. ''Jag gick igenom ett levande helvete, och jag har inte tagit mig igenom det än! När jag går och lägger mig kommer det fortfarande upp bilder på dig blodig, dig med en kniv mot halsen… Och nu… Blev Gale vald… Katniss, jag vet inte vad jag ska ta mig till… Jag vill inte mer…'' Prim snyftade och jag lutade hennes huvud mot mitt bröst. Jag kände hur tårarna började trycka, men jag fick inte börja gråta, då skulle Prim gråta ännu mer. Att höra att Prim faktiskt mådde så dåligt fick ett stort hål inom mig att börja växa. Jag hade inte tagit hand om henne tillräckligt bra. Om jag skulle gjort det, tagit mig tid att fråga hur det är med henne och allt, så skulle hon kanske inte ha mått så dåligt…

''Älskade, lilla Prim… Jag blir helt gråtfärdig… Lilla vännen, varför har du inte sagt något…?'' Jag visste inte vad jag skulle säga.

''Förstår du inte…? Du lämnade mig här med allt… Mamma gjorde inte särskilt mycket, hon tillagade maten ibland och… Och… Ibland var det som just efter pappas död, fast det var jag som gjorde allt istället för du… Jag var så orolig för dig, och det var flera gånger som du var nära på att dö… Jag har aldrig varit så orolig för någon, Katniss… Att se dig så sliten som du var då, och att se dig må så dåligt som du gjorde fick mig att må ännu sämre… Jag hade nästan ingen ork att ta hand om Lady eller Smörblomma… Jag orkade knappt mjölka Lady, och någon gång slog mig tanken att slakta henne och ta köttet... Gale gjorde sitt bästa, men ibland räckte det inte till…'' Prims tårar slutade inte rinna ner för hennes kinder, och försiktigt tog jag täcket och pressade mot hennes kinder. Hon hulkade. Jag visste inte vad jag skulle säga. Vad jag än skulle säga skulle på något sätt bli fel.

''Jag älskar dig. Jag älskar dig så mycket, Prim.'' Var det enda vettiga jag fick fram.

''Jag älskar dig med, Katniss. Du är den enda personen som jag verkligen älskar.'' Prims ord fick det att slå en volt inuti mig. Min lillasyster älskade mig verkligen. Utan att tänka på det så la jag armen om Prim och kramade henne av alla krafter jag hade.

''Sov nu, lilla sockertopp. Annars kommer du väl aldrig upp imorgon.'' Skojade jag med henne.

''Godnatt, älskade syster.''


	6. Chapter 6

Nejmen tjenareee! Haha, nej jag skojade bara. Haha.

Jag hoppas att mina älskade läsare mår bra. Jag mår rätt bra för tillfället. Försöker leva livet så gott det går and so on!

Kapitel 6

Vad var det Prim hade sagt till mig inatt? Mådde min syster verkligen så dåligt? Jag hade ju kommit tillbaka från huvudstaden hel, fräsch och väldigt mycket rikare. Förmodligen så mådde hon dåligt över att ha sett mig så nära döden som jag var ett tag då.

Mitt nya hus var fint inrett. Det var stilrent, verkligen. Och det hade samma funktioner som mitt rum i huvudstaden. Jag kunde bara trycka på en knapp så serverades god mat. Min favoritmat var fortfarande lammgrytan med torkade plommon. Men jag trivdes ändå inte här. Jag saknade trots allt mitt gamla liv. När jag behövde jaga för att få föda. Om jag skulle jaga så skulle jag inte kunna göra något med viltet – eller jo, sälja det. Men pengar hade jag redan så mycket utav så jag behövde knappast mer.

Mitt rum såg nästan ut som det i huvudstaden. Mor och Prim delade rum för det mesta, men de senaste två dagarna hade Prim sovit inne hos mig. Hon trivdes bäst med mig, hade hon sagt.

Utan att tänka så gick jag ut, ner till Sömmen, när jag gick förbi vårat hus, eller vårat gamla hus så stirrade jag. Usch. Tänk att det där huset fått mig att må så dåligt, men ändå gett mig hopp om att fortsätta. Hopp om att det finns en framtid. Jag spottade mot marken och fortsatte gå. Jag stannade vid stängslet för att lyssna om strömmen var på. Självklart var den inte det. Jag ålade mig under i den där lilla glipan. Jag kom ut på ängen och satte av i full fart mot skogen. Jag sprang så långt in i skogen jag orkade. Här hörde jag hemma. I skogen. Fast jag kände mig inte hemma, stylisterna hade satt på långa, röda lösnaglar på mina vanliga naglar. Usch, det var inte jag. Jag satte mig på en stubbe ute i skogen och trasslade ut mitt hår med fingrarna. Jag gjorde tre passéer och började fläta. En inbakad fläta runt hela huvudet som började på höger sida av huvudet och slutade på vänster axel. Försiktigt så slet jag loss lösnaglarna. Aj, det gjorde ont. Men det var värt det. När alla lösnaglar var borta så stack jag ner fingrarna i jorden under mig. Jord under naglarna. Det blev mer och mer Katniss av mig.

Idag gick starten till det 75:e Hungerspelen. Jag kunde inte låta bli att undra hur det gått för Gale. Jag ville inte se det i direktsändning. Absolut inte. Jag tänkte inte tvinga mig själv att nästan se min bästa vän dö. Förhoppningsvis så levde Gale. Han var smart, det visste jag. Han skulle inte springa mot alla vapen. Möjligtvis skulle han göra som jag gjorde, springa och hämta en väska, sen kuta mot skogen. Ikväll tänkte jag slå på TV:n och se vilka som överlevt första dagen.  
Jag satte händerna i knät och la huvudet i händerna. Vad hade jag gjort egentligen? Varför skulle jag ha varit så dum mot Peeta under Hungerspelen? Varför hade jag låtsats vara kär i honom? Okej… Vi båda vann på grund utav det, men jag var inte kär i honom. Hur kunde jag ha lurat honom så? Han hade blivit så besviken på mig att det inte finns ord för det, och nu hade jag ångest. Okej, att jag var kär nu. Men då gjorde jag det bara för att rädda oss… ''Jag är en hemsk människa. Jag förtjänar inte att leva.'' Tänkte jag. Jag plockade upp en vass sten från marken och pressade den mot min handled. Jag skulle få känna smärtan som alla behövt gå igenom för mig. Jag tryckte den hårdare och hårdare mot min handled och började dra den långsamt fram och tillbaka. Det gjorde så ont, så ont. Men jag förtjänade smärtan. Jag hade orsakat sådan smärta för mor, Prim, Peeta och Gale. Nu var det min tur att få känna på smärta. Smärtan var bedövande. När jag slutade känna så släppte jag stenen och lät den falla mot marken. Jag stirrade på min lätt blodiga handled. Vad hade jag gjort? Jag kunde absolut inte gå hem med en halvt uppskuren handled, Prim skulle förstå och det stod jag absolut inte ut med. Jag skulle behöva gå upp på marknaden och köpa något armband som kunde täcka såret. Jag höll handen för såret tills jag fått tag på ett ganska brett, mörkbrunt läderarmband. Ingen skulle ana något nu, inte ens Prim.


End file.
